1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to image analysis, and more particularly to image transformation.
2. Description of the Related Art
User devices such as a cellular phones, tablet computers, personal digital assistants, and laptop computers, are a necessity of modern life and an important means for finding, storing and using information. These user devices typically possess a graphical user interface (GUI) and touch-screen environment, and provide easy and reliable access to computing services, including business tasks, entertainment-based multimedia services and network access.
Almost all user devices are now equipped with cameras as a standard feature. Specialized hardware and software typically provides various photographic functionality for capturing images using the camera. Finally, the user device cameras are advantageous because the ubiquity and portability of the user devices allow users to capture photographs on a moment's notice.